


Pet Rock Paradise

by Leviarty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Community: 1fandom, F/M, Family, Happy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaking, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka often wonders if Pete will ever cease to do stupid things to annoy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Rock Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences based on fifty prompts. Written for 1fandom over at Livejournal.  
> Prompt set #5

01\. Raise – When Pete finds an artifact in the Warehouse that gives the wearer the ability to fly, he spends three hours convincing Myka to go for a spin with him, then it takes them nine hours to get back down.

02\. Yes – “I don’t eat sugar,” she reminded him when he offered her the cookies he’d swiped from the kitchen but she took one off the plate anyway, a slightly guilty look on her face.

03\. Layer – When he pulls her from the lake, he immediately wraps her in a thick blanket and holds her close until the shivering dies down.

04\. Sign - On a particularly slow Saturday, Pete decides to teach Myka sign language because, well, you never knew when it might come in handy, and, naturally, a week later, Myka knows more than he does.

05\. Try – Leena and Claudia spend three months trying to get Pete and Myka to realize their feelings for each other, only to realized that they’re several months too late.

06\. Give – When Pete learns origami, he makes little cranes, hundreds of them in varying sizes, and he leaves them lying all over Myka’s room to give the place some color.

07\. Great – Claudia thinks the epic romance between Pete and Myka is, well, epic, even if there’s nothing more than intense unresolved sexual tension.

08\. Compare – She has never compared him to Sam because it’s not something a decent person does and because, honestly, there is no comparison.

09\. Listen – Pete shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth and starts talking about his favorite comics, or, that’s what Myka thinks he’s talking about, but she honestly can’t tell through all the popcorn.

10\. Choice – Myka wasn’t sure at first, that she made the right decision in staying at the Warehouse, but it wasn’t long before she knew that that this was where she belonged.

11\. Pale - Pete apologies profusely when he accidently steps on the painting Myka had been working on for hours, but, and she’ll never tell him this, but the muddy footprint actually gave the image good contrast.

12\. Tough – Myka’s parents had never liked the men she dated, so, really, she shouldn’t have been all that surprised that they liked Pete, after all, he was nothing like any of the other men she’d brought home, even if she didn’t technically bring him home.

13\. Risk – When Pete get’s put on bed rest after a particularly bad mission, the team decides to entertain him with his favorite board games until they all pass out around a game of Risk.

14\. Name – Pete had promised to always be there for her, and he is, even when she marries some schmuck and he doesn’t poke fun when she changes her name to Applenmauer.

15\. Tall – He drowns his sorrows in a tall glass of strawberry milkshake and she appears sometimes later with a plate of fresh made cookies in an attempt to make him feel better, to make the both feel better.

16\. Price – Working at the Warehouse eats away at a person, it takes away your soul little by little until there’s nothing left but bones, sometimes not even that, and Pete is sure as hell going to make the Warehouse pays for taking her away.

17\. High – She moans softly as he leaves a train of kisses along her back then up to her neck and he knows, _knows_ that this is absolute perfection.

18\. Hello – She had thought that leaving was the hardest part, but returning to an empty Warehouse had been a great deal more difficult.

19\. Own – As he fell asleep, one arm draped around her waist, it occurred to him that it didn’t really matter if most of his belongings were gone; he had her.

20\. New – It’s new and different and so unlike anything she’s ever felt, so unlike anyone she’s ever been with and she loves ever second of being with him.

21\. Keep – Artie had told Claudia to keep Pete busy, but it was only a matter of time before Pete realized that Myka was missing and there was a good chance, with his vibes, that he already knew.

22\. Under – It wasn’t so bad when they went undercover as a married couple for a week to find an artifact in Hawaii, but there’s no way in hell Myka’s ever going to tell Pete that.

23\. Compliment - “You’re looking positively dashing today,” Pete informed her, because he couldn’t stick to normal complement like a sane person, could he.

24\. Summer – She loves the summer, the way the warm air wraps around her, keeping her warm and safe, just as he once had.

25\. Red – She doesn’t shy away when he kisses her, doesn’t blush when his hands begin to roam over her body, doesn’t say no when he leads them back to his room.

26\. Dance – “Dance M’lady?” Pete held out a hand to Myka with a cheesy grin on his face, just moments after Claudia had started blasting classical music though the new sound system.

27\. Reflect – When the mirror tells Myka that’s she’s ugly and awkward and has the voice of a dying animal, Pete is there to assure her that it’s just because the mirror is jealous.

28\. Nail - Pete isn’t a big fan of crucifixes ever since he was nailed into one by a guy wielding an artifact that controlled metal and he’s grateful when Myka stops wearing her cross.

29\. Remove – He has to leave, has to get away from her, from everyone he knows, but mostly her, because every moment he is near her, her life is in danger because of him.

30\. Hands – Pete ran his hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face as she stared at her feet, unable to admit just how truly terrified she really was.

31\. Stop – He would have stopped in an instant if she said it, he do this if there was any doubt in her mind, but she just smiled up at him and pulled him closer.

32\. Noise – Pete the Ferret has this really cute snore that Myka kind of adores, but Pete the Human snores too, and it’s definitely cuter.

33\. Job  - Myka had never even considered what it would be like to work at the Warehouse without Pete… until now.

34\. Open – Pete’s never been big on reading anything other than comics, but when Myka opens one of her favorite books and reads it aloud to him, he decides that maybe books aren’t so bad.

35\. Touch – When Pete’s hands are on her, his arms wrapped around her, she feels like she’s on fire, like there’s a constant stream of electricity running through her veins and she never wants him to let go.

36\. Water – The water is freezing, giving Pete tingly limbs to go with the lungs that feel like they’re about to explode, but it’s all better when he’s pulled back to the surface, and the first thing he sees is Myka smiling worriedly at him.

37\. Save – Pete had once said she wouldn’t kiss him if her life depended on it; but when it was his life on the line, she doesn’t hesitate.

38\. Sell – Myka isn’t particularly happy when Claudia suggests that the best way to take care of the situation they’re in is for Myka to sell herself and Pete is equally peeved.

39\. Next – Myka swears that the next time Pete almost gets himself killed, she isn’t going to help him out of the jam, but she might help the guy killing him.

40\. Please – Myka held his limp body in her arms after the fall, begging him to wake up, to move, to just give her some sign that he was okay, that he was alive.

41\. Pet – Pete the Human and Pete the Ferret get along far better than Myka would have liked.

42\. Shadow – For six days they’re stuck in nowheresville, Maine because a huge storm is hovering over them and the only thing to do, much to Myka’s dismay and Pete’s amusement, was the Horror Film Festival that lasted four of the six days.

43\. Always – Myka has a lot to learn about Marines, especially ones name Pete Lattimer, but at least he’s there to teach her.

44\. Content – Staring up at the stars with Pete, Myka realizes that there is a big difference between content and happy and she can’t help but smile at the revelation.

45\. Certain – Myka is pretty sure that Pete is a twelve year old trapped in a grown man’s body, but Pete is pretty sure that’s exactly what she needs.

46\. Scorch – Neither of them is drunk when they kiss, no matter what she says to the contrary.

47\. Bore – Sometimes Pete thinks that Myka has mystical lasers that can bore through his skull and read his thoughts, and every time the thought crosses his mind, he can’t help but start thinking really dirty thoughts.

48\. Study – Pete doesn’t like reading manuals, but when Myka almost died because he didn’t know everything about the Warehouse, he sat down with the giant book and read it cover to cover six times.

49\. Minute – One minute they’re running like hell from the man who literally shoots daggers from his eyes, the next, they’re both lying on the ground, watching each other as they both bleed to death, neither able to do a single thing about it.

50\. Limit – Myka often wonders if Pete will ever cease to do stupid things to annoy her.


End file.
